Fuiste
by Valouw
Summary: SPOILERS 221 / Missing moment Emma / "Ce dernier ne lui offrit qu'un sourire désolé et dévora son visage des yeux comme si c'était la toute dernière fois qu'il la voyait. Son coeur se serra, refusant d'admettre l'inévitable : Neal allait la quitter. "


Tout appartient aux réalisateurs de OUAT. (Et si Neal Cassidy et/ou Hook pouvaient m'appartenir, merci, ça serait cool huhu)

**SPOILERS SAISON 2 EPISODE 21. Missing moment 221. **

Mon coeur de midinette saigne depuis l'épisode 21... Et j'espère très très (très) fort que la belle gueule de voyou de Neal réapparaîtra dans la série, qu'ils ne l'aient pas tué pour de bon, et que même si ça a l'air niais toussa toussa, qu'Emma le retrouve et qu'ils s'aiment pour de bon. (Entre temps si elle a une aventure torride avec Hook, je lui pardonnerais bien volontiers parce que je ne résisterais pas non plus à sa place, v'voyez ? Héhé)

Le titre est en espagnol parce que je voulais faire ma maligne, genre je maîtrise l'espagnol ahah, et que j'ai écouté une chanson dans la journée dont c'était le titre. (une chanson sur un ancien amour perdu, au rythme entraînant mais aux paroles plutôt tristes quand on y pense – _Fuiste_ de Gilda – oui je sais, vieillot en plus)

J'espère que vous aimerez. (Les allergiques au Neal/Emma, passez votre chemin :D)

* * *

**Fuiste**

_«_ _Fuiste mi vida, fuiste mi pasión, fuiste mi sueño, mi mejor canción. Todo eso fuiste, pero perdiste. Fuiste mi orgullo, fuiste mi verdad, y tambien fuiste mi felicidad. Todo eso fuiste pero perdiste. » _

* * *

« Non, on t'a tiré dessus ! Tu tombes à travers ce portail, tu meurs, quelque soit le monde où tu vas tomber ! S'il te plaît, ne lâche pas. J'ai besoin de toi... Je t'aime. » fit Emma d'une voix tremblante, son coeur battant à toute allure dans sa poitrine, terrifiée à l'idée de perdre à tout jamais Neal dans ce vortex.

Ce dernier ne lui offrit qu'un sourire désolé et dévora son visage des yeux comme si c'était la toute _dernière_ fois qu'il la voyait. Son coeur se serra, refusant d'admettre l'inévitable : Neal allait la quitter.

« Je t'aime aussi. » répondit Neal avant de lâcher sa main et de sombrer dans l'immense trou vert qu'il surplombait.

Le hurlement d'Emma résonna dans le couloir, voyant l'amour de sa vie disparaître sous ses yeux, blessé par balle, vers un autre monde qui lui était inconnu. Et le silence se fit, lourd et pesant, l'enveloppant toute entière tel un linceul.

A terre, Emma gémissait, son esprit, son coeur, son âme niant ce qui venait de se passer. C'était tout bonnement _impossible_, il n'avait pas le droit de partir, il n'avait pas le droit de mourir, pas maintenant qu'elle l'avait enfin retrouvé... Pas maintenant qu'Henry le connaissait et l'aimait avec toute l'adoration qu'un fils peut avoir pour son père.

_Neal est parti._

Les larmes coulaient sur les joues du shérif sans même qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, et Emma ne réalisait même pas qu'elle ne faisait que murmurer « Non, non, non ! » comme si cela allait changer quelque chose à la situation. Henry avait perdu son père, et elle avait perdu l'amour de sa vie.

Dix ans de rancoeur et de haine n'avaient en rien effacé l'amour qu'elle lui portait, et bon sang ce qu'elle s'en voulait ! Elle aurait du sombrer dans ce portail avec lui, elle aurait peut-être eu une chance de le soigner, et à eux deux, ils auraient pu retrouver le chemin vers Storybrooke, vers Henry... Mais elle savait aussi que Neal avait raison : Henry ne pouvait pas perdre ses deux parents pour une durée inconnue, peut-être à tout jamais...

_Neal est parti._

Emma rampa vers le mur pour s'y adosser, replia ses jambes contre elle, et enfouit sa tête entre ses mains. Ça avait été si soudain, si rapide ! Les évènements s'étaient déroulés à toute allure.

Tamara l'assommant, Neal découvrant la vérité à propos de sa fiancée, Tamara qui lui tirait dessus pour l'empêcher de l'aider, elle se relevant pour se battre avec Tamara, cette dernière jetant un haricot magique vers eux, ouvrant un portail, Neal l'attrapant pour lui éviter de tomber dedans, Neal glissant, eux deux entrelaçant leurs mains pour le retenir, et le portail soufflant, soufflant, assourdissant, quémandant son dû, sa vie humaine qui voulait changer de monde, et Neal tombant après lui avoir soufflé qu'il l'aimait...

La fille de Charming et Snow n'arrivait toujours pas à y croire, n'arrivait toujours pas à encaisser le départ de Neal, et sa possible mort à cause de sa blessure par balle. Emma ne pouvait pas se leurrer : quelque soit le monde où Neal avait été transporté, il y avait très peu de chances qu'il soit soigné correctement.

_Neal est parti._

Et les larmes recommencèrent à s'écouler, intarissables. Comment, _comment_ allait-elle annoncer cette nouvelle aux autres ? Les mots arriveraient-ils seulement à traverser la barrière de ses lèvres ? Y mettre des mots ne rendrait la chose que plus réelle, que plus... irréversible.

Henry allait être dévasté... Il n'avait eu droit à un vrai père que pendant quelques courtes journées, il avait eu l'espoir pour que ses parents se remettent ensemble, et Emma allait devoir détruire cet espoir à tout jamais.

Mais elle connaissait son fils : il n'allait pas arrêter d'espérer, de croire que Neal aurait survécu, qu'ils allaient le retrouver, qu'ils auraient une _fin heureuse_ parce qu'ils la méritaient, parce que les gentils finissaient toujours par triompher.

Le coeur d'Emma rata quelques battements, et cette dernière passa une main lasse dans ses cheveux.

Elle aussi aimerait y croire. Elle en _crevait_ d'y croire. Et entendre Henry lui répéter continuellement que Neal, son _père_, était vivant quelque part et qu'il fallait le retrouver, allait lui briser le coeur en mille morceaux. Et le temps allait se charger de briser celui d'Henry au fur et à mesure qu'il perdrait ses illusions.

_Neal est parti. _

Se mordant les lèvres jusqu'au sang, Emma se leva lentement en prenant appui contre le mur. Elle n'osait même pas jeter un coup d'oeil au trou béant formé par le portail près d'elle. Et la voix de Neal revenait en boucle dans son esprit : « Je t'aime aussi. », les images d'eux, leurs derniers moments en tête à tête sur la plage où elle avait cru que son coeur allait exploser.

Encore trop choquée pour penser à la responsable de tout ce gâchis, Tamara, Emma se dirigea vers la sortie du bâtiment et inspira à pleins poumons l'air salin.

Quelques secondes avaient suffi pour que le portail ne lui enlève son premier amour. Quelques secondes pour lui dire que désormais qu'il était revenu dans sa vie, elle ne pouvait pas s'imaginer sans lui. Quelques secondes pour savoir que Neal ressentait la même chose à son égard.

Quelques secondes pour être séparés.

_Neal est parti_.

Presque par automatisme, laissant ses jambes la porter, Emma prit la direction de l'appartement qu'elle partageait avec sa famille, la direction de la _maison_. Ses parents avaient dû secourir Regina et l'y emmener. Une vie pour une autre, lui semblait-il.

Jamais elle n'aurait du accepter que Neal ne la suive sur le port, jamais elle n'aurait du accepter qu'il couvre ses arrières comme il l'avait dit, jamais elle n'aurait du accepter qu'il ne se confronte immédiatement à la vérité à propos de Tamara.

Tamara qui lui avait tiré une balle sans une once de regret, sans une once d'hésitation. Sans se soucier de viser un point vital ou non.

_Neal est parti_.

Emma se savait encore sous le choc, le seul fait de monter des escaliers lui semblait une épreuve insurmontable, ses jambes faiblissant à chaque pas qu'elle avait fait depuis _le _lieu du drame qui s'était joué quelques minutes plus tôt. Ou était-ce des heures ? Elle avait même perdu la notion du temps.

Lentement, résignée à devoir expliquer ce qui venait de se passer, résignée à relater les faits, résignée à _sentir_ que cette horrible nouvelle allait prendre vie, le shérif Swan tourna la poignée de la porte d'entrée, mais ne leva pas immédiatement les yeux vers ses parents qui se tournèrent comme un seul homme vers elle.

Inquiets et interrogateurs. Dans une parfaite harmonie.

Ce qu'elle n'aurait jamais la chance d'avoir encore une fois avec Neal Cassidy, songea Emma en sentant son ventre se nouer douloureusement, retenant à grande peine la bile qui menaçait de passer à tout monter à travers son oesophage.

_Neal est parti._

« Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? demanda d'une voix pressante David. Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

-Où est Neal ? » ajouta Mary Margaret en fronçant des sourcils, clairement perturbée.

Emma leur adressa un regard désespéré quand le prénom de Neal fut prononcé par sa mère. Ça y était, elle allait devoir le dire à haute voix, et elle sentit sa lèvre inférieure trembler, ses mains, ses jambes. Ce fut comme si une chape de plomb lui tombait au fond de l'estomac, et par tous les dieux, ce qu'elle pouvait aimer cet homme qu'elle venait de perdre.

« Il est parti, ... elle l'a tué... »

* * *

J'attends votre avis sur ce couuuurt texte, en espérant qu'ils vous ait plu !:D N'hésitez pas : **review** ou **MP** huhu.

Je me tâtais aussi à écrire sur Rumple/Neal (avec un chouïa de Rumple/Lacey/Belle) après leur "entrevue" du début du 221 quand Neal chope son père à taper sur le beau gosse Frankenstein, centré sur Gold. Projet à voir si l'idée plaît, tiens !

(En ce qui concerne le Two Shot prévu pour _Quand le passé nous rattrape_, il est plus ou moins sorti entièrement mais ne me plaît pas. Donc je le travaillerais dès que j'ai un peu de temps et je vous le donnerais si j'estime que ça vaut le coup!)

Bisous bisous.


End file.
